


Twin Pleasures

by Arquidex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, Hand Jobs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arquidex/pseuds/Arquidex
Summary: Morgana and Kayle finally find themselves after a millennium apart, only with the condition that neither of them can look at each other's faces, both are hidden behind magic fabrics and are reserved to show their emotions but tonight Morgana will let her wasted teenage spirit resurfaces from within and retaliate all his hundreds of years with a woman he has just met, this woman is Kayle who, like her twin, wants to have a happy night.
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Kudos: 11





	Twin Pleasures

This fic is part of a set of chapters written on wattpad but separated from the rest as it is more explicit and published on this page. If you are interested in reading the original work ... Look for it. This in Spanish.

Sorry for missing commas, exclamation or question marks, google translator leaves a lot to be desired

GROWING NEED

D.A

(Twin divinities)

. . .

Morgana carried Kayle almost dragging her into the inn where the anonymous eyes soon focused on the two female figures of the hooded woman and the veil. The hand she was holding so firmly felt more and more warm and soft, Morgana could feel the insecurity of the woman behind her and she also did not have the confidence to start this but enough to take them both where to do it.

Once in front of the inn bar, the innkeeper wasted no time in addressing them with a friendly smile from ear to ear. This was not the same innkeeper as the previous one, unlike the other who was mustached and corpulent, this one was fat, bald and without a trace of hair on his face, not even eyebrows ...

\- (Iugh) - Kayle and Morgana thought, putting a hand to their mouths.

The bald man raised an eyebrow but there being nothing just raised his eye strangely.

Both had to put their fists to their lips and bite their tongues to avoid retching arches, the man however did not notice and continued with his kind smile.

\- What do you ladies want? -

Morgana took a breath and lowered her head, looking at the bar, ashamed as well as disgusted.

Her cheeks flushed and her hand rested on the counter, tapping her fingers nervously on the wood as did her foot, which also felt restless bouncing nonstop against the rustic floor.

\- I want ... One, one ... -

"A room with a large bed," Kayle finished for her, leaving her hand on Morgana's bare shoulder, causing Morgana's temperature to rise even more than it already was.

The bald man changed her smile to a perverse and daring one, she turned and opened a shelf full of keys, took a metal and turned again to deliver it to Morgana.

\- How much? - Asked the lady with the veil looking at the almost rusty metal key, it shows that no one had slept in that room long ago.

\- It is our best room, 1 gold coin -

Morgana almost gasped at the exaggerated price of the room, her most expensive potions were worth 5 gold coins, but they were capable of curing even the damn cancer!

Luckily for Morgana she had raised good money from the previous week at the bazaar and came prepared with a quantity of 10 gold coins to buy what was necessary for the bazaar.

\- Ahg! All right! -

Morgana grabbed a small pouch hanging from her waist and pulled out a shiny golden coin from the inside leaving it on the bar and taking the happy key in the process. She looked at the rusty tool and on the handle of it marked number 4, she assumed it was the room and without wasting time, she returned to a more intimate place.

Morgana walked alongside Kayle among the masses of drunkards and drunks resting from their labors: fishermen and hunters. They both walked to the entrance of the inn to find stairs leading to the upper floor. The climb was protected by a rather stout and heavyset brunette woman, Morgana sensed that it was a gorilla in case someone tried to climb without paying.

\- The key? - The gorilla asked, looking menacingly at the lady with the veil and the woman behind her, who was silent all the way to the stairs.

Morgana showed the woman the key and she raised a curious eyebrow, taking a sideways smile at both of them. The gorilla moved to one side and gave way to both women who returned the march climbing timidly.

\- Enjoy the night, if you get bored, my shift ends in an hour - Said the brunette shamelessly looking at the butt of both as they went upstairs.

Kayle and Morgana didn't bother looking at or judging the daring gorilla, they were too focused on their goal of reaching the room without first succumbing to their lust in the middle of the road.

They accomplished their task, finding themselves above the inn in front of the door of the previously enumerated room, one still grasping the other's hand tightly. The two of them moved at once to turn the wooden knob and open the door of the same material, their hands meeting again on the knob and they turned in unison revealing the interior.

It was not exactly a luxury Suite but it was suitable for a stop in the middle of a tiring trip, a rustic and classic looking double bed without much decoration, a full body mirror to one side of a large closet without doors and full void of dust.

On the sides of the bed, chests of drawers where they posed 2 vases of flowers that surprisingly were not dead and the most curious thing, were red orchids ...

\- Red Orchids? - Asked the hooded woman looking at the vases and the extravagant flowers.

"Apparently this room was designed just for ... That," replied the lady with the veil.

And indeed that seemed to be, the lady in the veil knew the meaning of the red orchid, it represents intense desire and at this moment she felt identified with that flower.

\- So ... Ah ... I don't know how to start, I have never done this before - The hooded one commented, releasing herself from Morgana's grip to go to the side of the rustic bed.

Morgana moved to the other side of the bed and sat with her back to the hooded woman, she did not know what to do either and her pulse was racing. Sometimes he would look over his shoulder after her to see what the hooded woman would be doing but it was like looking in a mirror since the other one imitated her movements almost at the same time.

\- This is ... Ahm ... Complicated - The hooded woman scratched the back of her neck.

"I never thought that something so trivial would be so difficult," replied The Veil in full agreement with the mysterious lady.

Both laughed fake and uncomfortable laughter leaving a tense silence between the two, Morgana did not know how to start and Kayle was no less, the only thing that both deduced for sure is that they would be like this for a long time.

. . .

\- ¡One hour! ¡We've been like this for a damn hour! - Morgana said in thoughts while clutching her hair.

Morgana's head seemed about to explode, the two of them didn't move from the place in a full hour and the only thing they did was think and turn shy looks over their shoulders. Whenever she or Kayle wanted to take a lead, the other thought the same and in the end they collided act by act but they never completed it.

\- ¡It's okay! ¡This is absurd! ¡I'm not going to make a fool of myself for a mere mortal! - They both said at the same time.

Morgana stood up like Kayle but none dared to look at each other despite the war cry.

Kayle dropped her cold gloves to the floor followed by her coat rack, causing a loud bang that alerted downstairs customers. Morgana took advantage of the woman in blue on her back to hide her wings in a tattoo on her back, and quickly unzip her dress like the other woman.

Morgana also removed her homemade sandals that were of little use to her and her underwear leaving everything aside on the rustic floor, the only garment that remained in her was her dark purple choker surrounding her throat and the opaque veil that covered her face in every moment. She sucked in a breath and clenched her fists, mustering the courage to turn and face off against the person who had stolen her heart tonight.

But then an insecurity invaded her (What if she doesn't like my body? What if I'm too thin for her? Or do I have too much chest?) Negative thoughts arose incessantly in Morgana's head as she turned an inch per second and was back three. The thought of not being the right taste for her night lover haunted her, but she had already taken the plunge and kept telling herself over and over that she must not give up despite her pessimistic imagination.

Tired of her cowardice, Morgana finally turned around completely and stood firm looking up at the hooded woman.

\- Oh my goddess -

The lips of the fall failed to come together, her eyes remained wide as saucers, her hands began to tremble slightly, her insides began to heat up, the holes in her nose widened, and her pupils widened at the sight in front of her. .

In front of Morgana's violet orbs was a vision worthy of a god, a landscape without equal, an ocean of superficial beauty. The woman in front of the veiled lady still had her back to the pale but now without her armor and wearing a strange dark blue Nicab that covered her head and face.

The back of that being was magnificent, broad shoulders but soft to the eye, strong and muscular arms but with the perfect feminine touch, perfectly positioned shoulder blades, practically his entire back was the same reflection of the perfection worked, his hips were wide and his narrow waist with no trace of having unnecessary fat on his body. The legs of that beautiful figure were large and long and like her back and arms, she was really marked and worked without exaggerating the muscles, preserving the softness of the skin but with the beautiful touch of a strong body. And finally, the part where Morgana almost completely lost her sanity, that mysterious person's butt, kept firm and round buttocks, bigger than hers and soft to the eye.

The strange woman also had several scratches on her back, they were not scars because they were not deep and barely noticeable if it were not for the immense amount of them, what most called her was a tattoo on her back similar to the one she owned.

If it weren't for m GMia having passed, I would have deduced that she was some follower of her ancient Demacian order.

However that did not distract her visual walk around the back of the half-naked woman in front of her.

Damn it, Morgana swore that the woman's entire body was like a field of thorny roses covered in soap, menacing but painless and beautiful to look at.

The lady in the veil felt the moisture building up between her legs and how her breasts reacted simply to the visual stimulation.

Kayle slowly turned to face Morgana face to face, but her gaze was poised to avoid looking at the veiled lady's naked body.

For a moment Morgana felt her heart stop at the front of the mysterious nameless woman. She claimed that before her was a shy goddess forged from the very ancestors.

Her eyes were not long in analyzing a second round the naked body of the albino.

Her flat and toned abdomen with the visual softness of a peeled grape, her not very big but kind and round breasts, the porcelain hands that hugged the body showing insecurity and the most impressive, a smooth pelvis going down to the crotch where they lived. Small, thin layer of V-shaped shaved whitish pubic hair. All his beautiful torso, chest and leg covered by those strange knives on his skin without being a scar.

\- You are definitely not a nun - Morgana spoke extremely impressed.

Kayle looked up slowly, rejecting the same superficial ideas Morgana had about her body, and it wasn't until she saw the lady with the veil naked in front of her that she abandoned all trace of shame to replace her with amazement.

Kayle mimicked her opponent's facial gesture, haunted by the beautiful image of the veiled lady.

\- What a creature ... Bella -

Her eyes, covered by a small dark cloth, carefully studied each part of the fall, drawing each piece of skin in her memory. The pale woman's body was not as strong and worked as the albino's was, but it was certainly a body worthy of everyone's respect.

Large round breasts with small nipples and large dark areolas decorating them, hips no wider than Kayle's but voluptuous, a slim and narrow waist, the abdomen of an angel, smooth and curved, so smooth to the eye that it felt slippery to the eyes, long legs and big thighs, thin and delicate arms. And the sight that most impressed Kayle, the pale woman's pelvis, running down her crotch with a thin shaved layer of purple V-shaped pubic hair.

Kayle does not remember seeing a princess in the past despite living in Demacia, but that woman's body was perfect for describing one.

\- There are no words to describe what I see -

If it weren't for that numbing Veil on her face, Kayle could have seen the strong blush on Morgana's cheeks.

The sense of wonder and desire was soon replaced by shame, bringing the twins back to the starting point where they both don't know how to act.

Morgana sat back with her back to the woman, she wanted to be the brave one tonight, do her best in the act of intercourse, but how? She had never practiced this with anyone, the people with whom she had some intimate interest are already dead and the only one with whom she would like to end her chastity wants her dead.

\- I ... I'm sorry but I don't think I- -

Kayle's eyes stuck to that curved and delicate back of the pale woman, down her back to her buttocks, maybe it was the craving or the loss of patience but the joust could not avoid crawling on the bed until she was after the drop.

Before Morgana finished her complaint, Kayle put her hands on her shoulders, completely tensing Morgana.

\- It is not necessary that we do it but we are here and I am close, I can be even closer. -

That voice, that voice so gentle and strong that resonated in Morgana's head, was a real aphrodisiac for her, so close, so hoarse, she wanted to hear more of that voice, to hear the different sounds it could produce.

\- Touch me ... - It was all Kayle needed to hear.

His hands went down the shoulders of the pale until it was by her clavicle where she caressed each part of her neck, the hands of the joust were rubbing against her skin until they came down to the beginning of the large breasts.

Morgana gasped softly, holding back expressing her stimulations, she didn't know why but she did.

Kayle smiled at Morgana's tender display and moved her hands away from the pale breasts of the fall. Morgana was confused for a brief moment when she felt two pairs of hands grab her by the sides and pull her.

The fall let out a little cry as it fell out of nowhere onto the thick, soft sheets on the bed, and her surprise was even greater when the woman in the dark blue Nicab was still on her, her legs at her sides and her hands on either side. from your head.

She didn't have time to speak when the top one brought her head close to her, letting the luminous orbs of her eyes penetrate her soul. Morgana felt a deep connection with the woman above her and the heavy unison breathing of both was proof of this. She was trapped in those golden lights that were barely visible behind the opaque cloth that covered the albino's face, but they were enough to hypnotize her.

For Kayle it was the same, she witnessed beautiful colors as wonderful as the person who owned them, no single person had caught her as much attention since Morgana and yet this woman below her had a higher level than her twin.

Kayle unconsciously reached for the fall's hand and clasped fingers together, connecting once. By the time they tied ties, she lowered her head to the bare neck of the fall, there was no point in doing so as her Nicab blocked her lips that both wanted to kiss and lick that pale skin, yet she settled for feeling them against her mouth.

With slow movements, the joust began to kiss the neck of the lady of the veil through the dark blue fabric, she did not feel the touch completely but was satisfied with what she received.

The soft kisses that previously covered her entire neck turned into bites that were marked on her skin, the continuous gasps of the fall did not help the albino to control herself, on the contrary.

Morgana discarded her pride and let out the muffled noises behind her lips. Moans of constant stimuli on her and her shoulder, she felt everything despite the fabric being an awkward obstacle, the kisses, the bites and even the licks that the albino left on her skin.

Each sound that came out of her mouth seemed to provoke the albino as her movements began to be more abrupt and she inserted a leg between Morgana's.

The joust's free hand touched Morgana's side, stroking her smooth curve to her hip and then rising again as she drew lines with her fingers on his skin. Her right hand went up to the chest of the fall and shyly filled her palm with Morgana's breast.

Kayle sighed with pleasure when she noticed that her hand was not enough to grab the goth's entire chest, something that made her happy and saddened by the sad comparison she made with herself.

Morgana was still submissive under the strong body of the albino angel, the contact of her wet lips against his skin was enough to stun her senses but inside she wanted more, she wanted to share the essence she felt at that moment with her lover and it was not until Kayle touched her chest that desire aroused in all its glory.

More low but steady moans came from her lips, her breathing had risen as her lover's and her sex roared for stimulation. Morgana reached her free hand over the woman and dug her nails into the albino's back causing Kayle to gasp with sadistic pleasure.

Morgana smiled at the satisfactory result but she still wanted more of that beautiful sound the mysterious woman had just produced.

With her index finger circling the albino's back, drawing circles and corkscrews with her fingernail, Morgana's painful caress made Kayle arch her back, pulling her mouth away from Morgana's battered neck.

The albino's leg between Morgana's thighs slammed up against her crotch, causing her to arch as well, colliding chest to chest.

Kayle took advantage of the fall position to hold her back and hit her harder against her. She felt the wetness against her knee, the warmth and touch of the sexual lips crashing against her skin, strange and new sensations for her but strangely pleasant. She thought about the hundreds of emotions and experiences she could get tonight with her lover, getting excited just by the fact of discovering it.

The hand that held Morgana's perfect breast began to move with more rebellion, massaging and giving small squeezes around the areolas and around but without touching the erect nipple of the fall.

While she was punished with the same cruelty with which Morgana punished him, he lowered the arm that supported the fall's back to the waist, letting his back and head fall onto the bed.

Kayle did not hesitate for a moment when her eyes made contact with that dark pink erect nipple, free of his touch, helpless and delicious. Like a boy with a toy, he threw himself against the nipple and engulfed it ... Well, that was what she wanted. The happy rag had already bothered her in the neck, but what was now a crime, she had no choice but to suck the pointy meat through that cloth.

By then Morgana was emitting the language of pleasure through moans and gasps, her body felt sensitive, her chest burned and her sex the same, but something was making her too uncomfortable. The lack of contact in her left nipple was hurting her horrors, her chest was constantly being massaged and squeezed with love and playfulness, but the little attention she received to the most sensitive point of her body was killing her.

\- Please ... Squeeze it - Morgana pleaded.

Morgana's plea was not ignored by Kayle who was static for a brief moment, stunned by the tender pleading voice that her lover showed to possess. With his request in hand, she proceeded to fulfill her wish, running her fingers over the areolas, drawing closer little by little until she finally pressed her fingertips against the erect nipple.

When she did, Morgana felt something explode inside her, something intense and electric running through her entire body to her sex. They came and went, over and over, the same sensation of explosion after explosion, spasm after another, an intense scream and a lot of emotions going through her head at the same time.

By the time the sea of sensations was over, Morgana was holding tightly to the joust's head, breathing heavily and wearily.

Her body trembled like jelly but her strength thrown at Kayle was immense.

Kayle felt the same heat in her knee as before but now with more abundance and warmth, she blinked, puzzled, not believing what she had just caused in the pale woman. She stopped sucking on that soft nipple to pay attention to the purple but she did not allow it, her grip against his head intensified and Kayle began to suffer from shortness of breath.

\- More ... I want to feel more ... -

A smile fell on Kayle's lips, she felt an iota of pride for her talent in stimulating the opponent despite it being her first time.

She opened her mouth again and swallowed as much as she could of the pale woman's chest, only this time she bit down as much as she could without leaving anything free from being marked by her teeth.

"I want to feel too," Kayle said quickly pulling her mouth away from her chest.

Morgana, despite being almost unconscious from all the pleasure that invaded her, could hear the request of the albino and as if her hand moved alone, she went down with her fingers from both hands on the shoulders of the albino until she found the beginning of her breasts.

Kayle felt her pale fingers seeking to fully grasp her kind breasts and she did so, giving Morgana a delightful reaction from Kayle as she squeezed her breasts and the joust in response emitted a moan against her chest, pressing even more against her soft hands. .

The constant massages of Kayle and Morgana lasted several minutes, minutes caressing the angel's kind breasts, but for both it was not enough, both had desire and passion at the highest level and both wanted to end without leaving anything behind.

. . .

The two were kneeling opposite each other with one hand intertwined and the other grazing the entrance to each other's sex. They both gasped constantly, they didn't care if they bothered the drunks downstairs or the residents of other rooms, they just wanted to share their pent-up emotions for several hundred years.

\- Is it going to hurt? - Morgana Insecure asked for what followed next.

Kayle sighed, softened by Morgana's shyness, but she was just as restless inside, for it was the first time in such an act as well.

\- I wish I knew the answer - The other answered, preparing her index and middle finger on Morgana's lips.

The fall did the same, preparing both physically and mentally for what was coming.

The wait was no longer and with a push from each of them, they inserted their fingers into the warm and humid interior of their sexes in unison.

The two of them clasped their clasped hands tighter and pressed chest to chest as they gasped uneasily at each other's mouths. Neither of them moved, they stood still in the same position, waiting for that uncomfortable feeling of internal rupture to disappear.

Both women's fingers were dampened by another liquid layer that soaked them and the walls narrowed, trapping them inside. They released their clasped hands and put their arms around each other's back, satisfying that enormous need to hold on to something.

The pain after a few seconds began to be replaced by pleasure and the two twins noticed it. When Morgana least expected it, the other began to move her fingers against her sex slowly and smoothly, afraid of hurting or making her uncomfortable, as a consequence Morgana moaned uncontrollably against the joust's mouth, expressing what she felt at that moment through sounds of pleasure.

Morgana also moved inside Kayle, separating her fingers inside the tight sex of the joust, she like her twin made sounds of pleasure and passion, a passion that was consuming them both.

The nails of both of them dug hard against their backs, causing deep scratches and cuts of an intense and painful passion that at the same time led them to arch their backs up and down their chest.

Kayle began to make small drops with force on the hand of the fall, wishing that his fingers reached deeper inside her, Morgana also wanted the same but it was her turn to take the combat turn this time.

He separated his fingers and began to move them from side to side and in circles inside the joust, the force that the fall imparted within his equal was such that Kayle had to get out of her to hug her in full body and rest her chin on his shoulder and thus resist the onslaught that Morgana was giving her with his hand.

Morgana was distressed by the lack of stimulation in her sex but seeing what it causes on her lover, made her feel really good and satisfied. The force of the thrusts and movements of her fingers increased and with it the tremors of the albino woman, her grip was getting stronger and Morgana could feel how the lower lips that pinched her fingers were throbbing against her, sucking more of her hand inside the beautiful woman.

"I feel something ... Something strong ..." Kayle said, hugging Morgana's body tighter.

She could feel her breathing begin to become more difficult to process, her chest rising and falling, crashing against Morgana's large, soft breasts as well as her hips rising and falling seeking to feel her fuller interior.

\- Let him out, don't be afraid - Morgana answered her concern.

Kayle's body gave little spasms the closer she got, her moans had been muffled between closed lips and her senses were beginning to fail her, she saw the rustic walls blurred and her mind was totally clouded in everything that was not the woman he was talking to. clung like cast iron.

Morgana played with the imminent orgasm of the albino for a few minutes, sliding her fingers out and then entering with more force to the maximum.

With one last thrust of her fingers deep inside Kayle, she couldn't take it anymore from that intense pleasure that invaded her and let her body succumb to the climax she had been waiting for so long.

Kayle clung to Morgana as she had never done to anyone in her life, the constant currents that invade her forced her to do so. The orgasm was so strong and intense that she had trouble staying up next to her twin and if it wasn't for her firm grip, she would be writhing with pleasure in bed.

Her toes catch the sheets between the gaps and her hands scratched almost all over Morgana's back leaving her covered with cracks and memory marks. It was not until the fall felt the grip of the albino fade, which marked the end of her orgasm, one quite long and painful for her but irreplaceable.

After a last exhausted sigh, the two fall onto the bed exhausted, Kayle falls on top of the fall leaving her head resting on the side of Morgana's.

\- That ... It was incredible - Kayle said between heavy breaths.

Morgana smiled under the veil at the albino and withdrew her fingers from inside it only to then look at them curiously and observe that slimy moisture that soaked her fingers.

"It certainly has been," Morgana replied mischievously in her tone.

Kayle took the remaining strength she had left and turned on Morgana to stand next to her, but she miscalculated the distance and ended up falling to the side of the bed throwing a dresser on the spot.

Morgana laughed without bothering to look at the comic scene of the albino, she was too exhausted to move, she just wanted to close her eyes and let her soul rest.

\- And this little thing? -

Morgana interrupted her rest and turned her attention to the albino.

He leaned slightly to the side to see the Nicab woman under the bed holding something between her fingers.

\- Now I understand why they gave us this room - Morgana said looking at the square plastic envelope that Kayle was holding between her fingers.

\- Do you know what it is? Kayle asked innocently.

Morgana laughed again but this time out loud, touched by how naive the Nun could be.

\- That dear, it is called Condon and it is mainly for men -

Kayle's face was not visible but her confusion was noticeable.

\- Did your parents never teach you about sex education? - Morgana asked covering her semi-naked body with the sheets and dropping her head on her hand while looking with a mischievous smile at the albino.

\- Not really, I never met my mother and my father spent much of his time working to support me and my sister - the albino lover answered with a sad tone.

\- Sometimes it gives me the feeling that you are a mirror of my childhood ... But really there are thousands of similar stories like yours -

Morgana held out her hand to the naked woman and she grabbed her, receiving a tug that took her back upstairs.

Kayle landed on the bed with a small bounce emitting a pretty nice gasp from her, Morgana laughed at the gesture and approached her to hug her.

\- So ... Can only men use it? - Kayle asked curious of the object she was looking at between her fingers.

Morgana grabbed the envelope and brought it to her hands, grabbing the envelope by one end and then ripping it open.

\- I do not know of cases but I know of the existence of women who also possess the necessary tools to use this protective object -

Kayle turned to get a better look at the pale woman who was now holding a piece of salty gum.

\- Is it like a lubricating glove? -

Morgana couldn't help but let out another laugh with the albino's samples of innocence.

\- Not my dear Nun, this is used in the male sex -

Kayle started playing with her index finger, running it between the pale breasts and Morgana smiled under the veil still looking at the accessory in her hand.

\- That is to say, in the Penis, you seem to know about the subject even though this was your first time - the albino spoke resting on her hand on Morgana's flat stomach.

\- It is not for pleasure, let's say that someone very close to me knows about these things - Morgana explained remembering her goddaughter.

\- And what is it for? Can't we use it? Kayle asked as she leaned slightly over the pale one, resting her head next to his shoulder.

\- Yes and no, as I said, some women have the necessary biology to use it and in our case it is not so and its use is to prevent pregnancy -

Kayle was thoughtful for a brief moment, imagining the many situations that someone would wear that rubber band.

\- And why not us? I might -

Morgana looked with great intrigue at the albino woman who became more and more attached to her.

\- Sorry? I just stuck my fingers deep into your being and at no time did I see or feel a masculine apparatus down there -

Kayle smiled under the Micab as well, wondering what the pale woman's wonderful reaction would be next.

\- I also did not see that the man from the inn put me a jar of ice cream and yet there it was after a blink. Could you blink dear lover? -

Morgana smiled to herself and swallowed nervously thinking that if what the albino said was true, she wouldn't know how to react. However she did not hesitate and closed her eyes for long seconds, seconds that Kayle took to slowly move away from her and get out of bed.

\- I hope this works, I just have to remember Demacia's public showers ... 974 years ago -

Kayle used the excessive energy her body possessed and concentrated part of it on her crotch.

After many seconds of channeling, Kayle felt a tickle in her pelvis that was decreasing and growing at every moment, she was afraid to look down so she closed her eyes until she stopped feeling that strange tingling.

\- Hu ... Nun ...? - Morgana asked seeing Kayle standing on the side of the bed.

Kayle opened her eyes and slowly lowered them.

\- ¡FUCK! -

The surprise that the joust took when seeing the new appendix that had grown in her crotch was such that she jumped, finishing on top of Morgana with her back crushing her chest.

\- But what Dian ... Three ...? -

Morgana could not continue her complaint when she saw her new addition and what a minor addition. Her jaw dropped as she ran up and down the monster peeking out from underneath the nun's pelvis, two orbs attached to the skin the size of a tangerine.

\- ¡OMG! - Morgana shouted, putting both hands to her mouth.

Kayle was also stunned as she watched her new tool rise into the air with energy and fervor, throbbing and trembling.

\- I think you went over the size ... - Morgana commented without taking her eyes off the male part of the albino woman.

\- I don't think it's that bad ... right? -

Morgana peered out from behind the veil with a poker face at the nun.

\- It is thicker than my wrist and let's not even talk about the length ... -

Kayle scratched her chin under the Nicab, embarrassed and somewhat sorry for her carelessness.

Kayle couldn't apologize when a throbbing, pleasurable sensation hung over the tip of her new manly limb, a sensation that made her let go of a stranger gasping, tightening the sheets on the bed as something poured on top of her new incorporation.

Kayle and the fall looked at the erect member, it expelled an abundant amount of viscous liquid from the tip, soaking the rest of the meat with that strange and transparent humidity.

\- ¿What the hell is that? - Kayle asked getting up and then sitting next to Morgana who was looking at her.

\- I have no idea ... I have seen some but they were for medical care, but never one like this - Morgana replied swallowing.

The longer Morgana looked at that mastodon, the more tickling she felt inside, something told her to do things, things she had never imagined before.

Kayle brought her right hand up to her new shaft and carefully circled it from the base with one hand. She gasped and nearly fell on Morgana again from the wave of pleasure that washed over her the instant they made contact.

\- Th-this ... ¿Is that what men feel all the time? It is incredible, it is such a concentrated pleasure ... so addictive -

Without realizing it, her hand began to caress his wet and dirty shaft by that liquid, which came out more when she rubbed her sex against her hand, emitting slight moans of pleasure while caressing herself.

\- It looks incredibly big and virile... ¿Can I touch it ...? -

Morgana's remarkable nervous stutter was exciting enough for Kayle to feel another sting in her new member, one that almost brought her to the previous sensation that led to her female orgasm.

\- Be careful, it is very sensitive - Albina commented with a smile of pleasure, looking from above at the curious pale woman who investigated her body.

Morgana imitated Kayle and placed her palm on the excited member, making light contact with it until her entire hand completely surrounded him. Kayle let out more gasps and moans from her mouth, before realizing it she was moving her hips against the hand of Morgana who, despite the fright caused by the movement of the albino, did not remove her fingers from her sex.

\- ¿It feels good? -

Kayle couldn't answer that question, she was too absorbed in the pleasure and the need to feel more pressure against her sexual organ.

Morgana, with a shy movement, brought her other hand to the sex of the albino and surrounded it by the base, allowing Kayle to slide between her hands and fingers.

For the albino, the taste was growing and the need to feel all her member pressed against something was growing, like a strange need that she had never known before in her state of complete woman.

The lady in the veil followed the relentless masturbation of the white-skinned woman, raising and lowering her hands with more confidence but always with uncertainty, her eyes were always fixed on the erect part that she caressed but the rest of her lover's beauty was difficult to ignore. No matter how much emphasis she will show on the member she caressed, her gaze often twisted over the nun's body, watching her muscles tense, her body spasm with pleasure, her silver hair protruding under the Nicab ... Silver! ? Search for shells for your sister !? Winged tattoo !?

Morgana's thoughts were interrupted when the woman got up and knelt in front of her, holding her shoulders and pushing harder against her hands. The fall saw how something white was sticking out of the tip of that member and it grew more and more in quantity until a small ball formed at the end of the urethra.

\- I feel something! Something is coming! -

Morgana did not know how to react, her suspicious thoughts were instantly erased when the albino announced the arrival of something greater. Something she was unaware of.

After several contained thrusts and small fierce but slow thrusts, the joust finally reached its limit in the hands of the fall.

Morgana felt that member tighten and the genitals below were removed until she noticed how little by little the sex swelled and convulsed in a direct shot against her body.

She did not have time to turn or even move away when she was covered by a white geyser that covered part of her skin, ending up all over her chest, hands, stomach and veil, that thing shot a thick, thick, hot white liquid against her and the amount was overwhelming. She was holding tight to the albino member, watching the spasms take over both Kayle's body and her penis.

It was not until thirty seconds later that the unnecessarily large rod of the albino stopped firing, but nevertheless the Lady of Justice continued to give small thrusts against Morgana's pale hands. She was not sure whether or not to withdraw her hand but decided to do it and was surprised when she looked at these. Her hands, chest and part of her skin were now covered in a thick layer of sperm, an almost white, transparent substance that ran down her skin and between her large breasts. Morgana looked at her hands, they were soaked as well as part of her breasts but only in small lines, however, in a lot.

Morgana reached her hand down her veil and sniffed the substance. As he did so, he felt the strong, hypnotic stench of male sperm, something he had never smelled like a female's only half an hour ago and yet they were both ... attractive. Without knowing why, she put her index finger in her mouth testing a little of that thick dough to make babies.

Her mouth wrinkled at the salty taste and the strange sensation of savoring something so slimy, but she felt something else, too. A post flavor, something that came after the uncomfortable sensation in her mouth, a pleasure and new flavor for her. It was nice, refreshing, delicious, addictive, provocative ... Was it the product of a magical sexual member? it was the only explanation she found for everything she felt.

After savoring Kayle's salty nectar, the fall stared at the albino's still erect member, trembling and throbbing as it expelled small jets of that scent she found wasteful to spoil.

Still not controlling herself, Morgana moved her face closer to the erect member of the whitest girl and smelled it behind the veil.

Kayle watched from above, with her blurred eyes and her almost dead body, miraculously she stood up, nor did she believe that she was still standing erect after that strong orgasm, one that far surpassed her thoughts. Her body felt tired and she swayed from side to side trying to maintain her composure but the only thing that kept her afloat was the constant desire for the dwelling.

Morgana lifted the underside of her veil, revealing her plump but thin lips, divine lips which Kayle wished to see but had no strength even to grasp the pale chin.

\- Maybe... - Morgana spoke while her imagination threw flowers.

Without eating or drinking it, Morgana's lips parted and circled the tip of Kayle's sex.

Kayle felt another rush of pleasure invade her as the tip of her appendage was devoured into that warm, wet cave, a rush that made her arch still on her knees.

Morgana took her time to analyze the sensation in her jaws, a stranger with whom she could not compare with anything.

Kayle froze without knowing what to do. How to respond to this ecstasy of pleasure? She didn't know it, everything felt incredible and twice as sensitive as before.

The fall sucked the internal liquid from the joust or what was left of it. The semen that was still sheltering in her balls was gradually disappearing due to Morgana's incredible suction power, something that surprised Kayle to see the fall act with such possessiveness.

\- Your mouth feels great ... I want to feel more, more .. -

And Kayle's wish came true. With a small push, Morgana launched herself into the albino's pelvis and swallowed half an appendix in her throat. Kayle almost arrives again instantly, and as if not to, the sight was beautiful, a beautiful pale woman under her with her face and hair covered, giving a touch of mystery, and on the other hand her body so curvy and voluptuous that she wanted play more than before.

Kayle couldn't tear her gaze from the woman's appetizing butt, so much so that her hands moved to the round, soft buttocks and grabbed them in a tight squeeze. Morgana gasped, vibrating her mouth around Kayle's member to which she responded with a stifled moan.

\- How I adore you, magician -

\- Me too my sweet Lover - Morgana said between thoughts.

Morgana felt nausea and shortness of breath the deeper she went into that member, she wanted to breathe but also to give the albino as much pleasure as possible. Her strength and will were running out, slowly withdrawing from the saliva-lubricated sex but her withdrawal was stopped when a strong grip gripped her head. In a hard tug, Morgana swallowed the huge rod down her throat completely, vowing that the thing was touching internal parts of her body.

\- Sorry, just stay like that for a while -

Kayle's words had little forgiveness, her tone was too playful to feel sorry for and her throbbing sex was too comfortable in the pale's saliva cave. It wasn't until Morgana felt that member swell that panic seized her, fearing the worst. Light thrusts accompanied the imminent orgasm of the albino, pushing the tip of his penis deep in search of more sensations that would bring her to climax.

Morgana struck Kayle's taut legs in vain, begging for air and rest but as before, it was in vain. Kayle was totally controlled by her desire and she was demonstrating it against her throat.

\- Here it comes again! - Kayle shouted, throwing her head back.

Morgana couldn't articulate a word or thought when Kayle's balls were removed and her sex tightened, followed by an explosion of thick sperm against her throat directly into her stomach. Kayle gripped Morgana's head tighter and rammed into her, crashing into her pelvis a couple of times, expelling even more of her feminine scent into Morgana's jaws, filling her cheeks, so much so that some of the thick, viscous liquid poured out of her. poor drowned woman's nose.

Kayle continued her run relentlessly, the amount being much larger than last time and much of it ending up in Morgana's stomach, leaving her slightly lumpy on the stomach. It was not until La Joya lost her strength and her run became weaker, that Morgana was able to free herself, almost unconscious and lost.

With a push, she pushed the albino away from her face and fell against the sheets, coughing up the liquid inside her, wanting to vomit and empty her stomach.

Kayle also fell exhausted on the sheets, exhausted and thrusting into the air as she continued to eject smaller amounts from her almost inexhaustible source.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kayle that really was 1 minute, she finally stopped cumming.

Morgana was struggling to stay conscious, trying to get all the air she needed after almost choking on the climax of the albino.

\- That was amazing! Can we repeat? - Kayle asked trying to get up.

Morgana felt a strange need to slap the woman for her carelessness but was too weak for it.

Saying nothing, the whiter woman overshadowed the pale one, leaving her on a figure now imposing and dominant.

\- W-Wait, I need res- -

Morgana's plea passed over deaf ears as the albino assaulted her again, pinning her arms against the bed and opening her legs with thrusts from her right knee.

\- You'll..? -

The question was obvious, at that moment the yellow eyes of the joust were clouded by lust, desire and passion, wanting to try the deepest part of the fall.

The one with yellow eyes as bright as the sun, smiled under the micab and admired the beauty of the lips soaked in her essence, lips that reminded her of someone but did not want to waste time on past memories. So, intuiting with the imagination what the next step would be, he approached the gothic-looking woman a little more, leaving his knees lying on the bed, with his legs falling above his thighs and at the same time his Member, again energetic for another round, perched dazzling on the pale's pelvis, marking the length from where it would reach, almost to his navel. It was an elegant missionary pose.

\- Wait! The Condon ... use it -

Kayle cleared her head, remembering the previous piece of plastic, the idea of not being able to feel all the touch inside the pale one bothered her, but after thinking it over, she preferred not to risk having offspring at the moment. Besides, the idea of having a child being both women seemed too unnatural to him.

Wordlessly Kayle leaned over Morgana, crushing the face of the fall with her gay breasts as she grabbed the plastic envelope. Morgana, tired of being suffocated by the albino, slapped her on the butt, who took it quite well when she gave a funny laugh.

While the joust grabbed the plastic, Morgana also took the opportunity to play with her breasts, giving small licks to the stimulated nipples of the albino, like something hers that pressed her pelvis.

\- In spite of everything, you are as eager to continue as I am - Said the fair, turning back, closing the distance between both angelic faces.

Morgana smiled coquettishly, letting her lips speak for themselves, Kayle could hardly resist the temptation to want to bite them but whenever she had that idea, the image of her twin returned to her, making that desire intensify but at the same time disappear .

Kayle shook her head, erasing those thoughts and focused on what to do.

The winged took the envelope already broken by the fall and grabbed the rubber inside, looked at it curiously and imagined the way of use, at first glance for someone with two fingers in front it was quite easy to imagine how it worked. It was round, his member too, it was elastic like a glove, his appendix was also long and the protector was basically that, a glove ... Kayle had no difficulty putting the rubber band around her sex, although the condom did not come down to the base and the sensation of his member being suffocated was a real annoyance to her but somehow it was even morbid to see the almost transparent plastic of a purple color wrapped in his piece of meat.

\- Now? - The albino asked not knowing what to do.

The fall rolled her eyes behind the veil and then brought her right hand to the excited and seemingly inexhaustible member of the albino. She took it in her warm fingers and with a small backward movement, aligned the bulbous tip with her lower lips.

\- Is it really your first time? Kayle asked, looking doubtful at her unrecognizable peer.

\- I am a healer and a shopkeeper, I know how reproduction works, another thing is that I have experienced it - Morgana said with some pride in her tone.

Kayle smirked at the pale one and leaned over her, grabbing her wrists and pressing them against the bed as she slowly lowered her hips, feeling Morgana's wet pink petals work their way in letting the tip of her limb enter. .

\- So ... Tight .. - The joust protested with her eyes almost tearful from the effort it took to push and the pleasure that invaded her.

Kayle shifted her hip a little more, thrusting an extra inch inside Morgana, the dark twin clinging to the sheets, drowning out the pain that hung over her with every inch that filled her sex.

Morgana made gasps of pain but they were disappearing each time Kayle sank deeper into her. There came a point where the Albino Angelo couldn't get more of her aroused sex than how tight the inside of her peer was.

"You're too tight ..." Kayle commented almost suffering from how tight the pale was.

\- YOU ARE TOO BIG! - Shouted the Fall going through the same agony as Kayle.

Meanwhile down ...

. . .

All the screams of drunks and joyous drunks singing along the inn were instantly silenced.

"I think I'll go see my wife at home," said one of the men, whom others followed toward the exit.

\- I must also visit my husband ... - Occasionally commented a woman by the tables of the establishment.

Many of the tavern dwellers left the rustic establishment when directly touched by the radioactive energy of the Angels.

. . .

Kayle tried her best to go deeper, but no matter how hard she tried it was almost impossible. Despite how wet the opposite was, the two were stuck on the spot.

Then the albino backed away, taking inch by inch out of Morgana's interior, leaving her with an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness. Kayle withdrew until only the tip remained inside, took a deep breath and analyzed the situation in front of her.

She was not feeling the same pleasure as before, if a large but not as intense and the same seemed to Morgana. But then why were none retiring? They didn't want it, they didn't want to separate their sexes together and they wanted to continue as difficult as it was, at least that's how the albino thought.

With courage and courage, the albino slipped back into the pale, looking down as she did, watching as inch by inch disappeared inside Morgana, an image that no doubt excited her as a small shot of pre-seminal fluid escaped his limb but the protective rubber did not let it escape.

Morgana moaned at Kayle's slow but strong onslaught, this time not from pain, but from sheer pleasure, one growing as the other sank against her sex.

\- Go on ... It feels good - commented the pale feeling strange sensations inside her.

Kayle did not hesitate and even less at the lustful tone of her lover, pressed even further down, trying to fill as much as possible.

But La Justa once again ran into that obstacle that was the strait of the opposite sex, she had no choice but to retreat again, but soon she entered again with more force.

Morgana moaned as she did, moaned as she withdrew once more after the last push, feeling the act of pushing and pulling Kayle get more and more intense and effective. Morgana's entrance gradually became smoother and easier to enter, allowing the albino to put a few more centimeters inside but of all its member, only half was inside and occupying a large space. The image that both sexes had was of the penis marking a large O in the dark woman's vagina, completely occupying its walls and stretching it with each push.

\- It feels good, it feels very good ~ - Said the joust, leaning her head against that of the fall, clinging more and more to her.

Morgana couldn't afford to speak, Kayle's intense pounding was a great new pleasure for her. She did not believe that she would be able to live her life again ignoring this immense sex world and less after meeting her new lover.

Kayle's rams became faster and shorter, her hips swaying up and down just like the breasts of both twins.

Morgana was totally absorbed in her lover, wrapped her legs around her waist and further narrowed the short distance between them.

Kayle was in trouble, fearing the fact that the rubber was not enough and would break at some point from her blows and the imminent and next climax, but now the uncertainty grew when Morgana imprisoned her against her, she no longer had methods exhaust.

\- I'm around! I can feel it! - The albino screamed noticing how her genitals felt increasing stimuli and her penis became slightly more swollen.

\- I also! Follow! Faster! - It also brought the fall to the edge of the invading climax.

Kayle's thrusts were slowing but now much stronger, nor did she realize that they were a little more than half inside her peer.

Kayle gave one, two, three, four more pushes before the sensation she felt minutes ago returned to her but even stronger and with much more than Dar.

Morgana came instantly, spraying Kayle's pelvis with her vaginal juices and squeezing the penis stuck inside her, giving Albina an ecstasy of extra pleasure.

Kayle, before releasing her load, raised the Nicab completely, showing her face reddened and tense. Morgana barely had time to observe who it was as a strong and precise impact was nailed to her lips.

The sensation of other lips invading her made itself known instantly and a short time later, another one inside her. Kayle was running inside her.

The joust came again and again into the fall, inflating the condom into the pale at times, Morgana continued to squeeze her throbbing and masculine sex as more of that dangerous seed invaded her interior.

Morgana mimicked her lover's gesture and withdrew her veil completely, then clung to Kayle's back and dug her nails into the albino woman's skin. Kayle lunged slightly as more of that thick liquid kept coming in smaller amounts.

After what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Kayle finally stopped her orgasm and focused only on continuing to rape the pale lips with the greatest passion her mouth could express. She had never kissed in her life and this sensation accompanied by her orgasm was something without equal.

Morgana was also focused on the kiss, not releasing the body of the Albino for a single moment but as time passed, the forces abandoned her and the air began to lack inside her.

Kayle also felt weak with time, so with one last effort, she withdrew her limp limb from inside Morgana as well as the exaggerated bloated condom. The condom now looked more like a small balloon but certainly completely full. Was it the product of Kayle's accumulated energy? There was no other explanation.

Kayle dropped her body onto the bottom one, parting her lips instantly as her head fell to the side of Morgana's. The fall separated her legs and arms and her limbs were now resting on the bed, without even the strength to move them.

"You are without a doubt ... An Angel of pleasures ..." Morgana said, rubbing her chin against Kayle's bare forehead.

\- Tonight ... I will remember her for all my life - Kayle commented raising her mouth to the chin of the other to give him a small bite.

They both rest on top of each other, even without the strength to move but enough to think and speak as they recover.

\- Nun, I want to ask you something - Morgana asked raising her hand to caress the hair of the opponent in which she realized that it was of a texture similar to hers.

"I will satisfy your curiosity if you wish, Maga, but choose your questions well," Kayle replied, turning her relaxed tone to a more neutral one.

\- I'll see you later? - Morgana asked lowering her head towards the albino's face.

"I'd like to ... But I can't assure you that fate will cross us," Kayle replied, raising her head to the pale face.

The fall, the just, the carriers of justice.

They collided

. . .


End file.
